Guardian Angel
by Demtrici
Summary: Dieing in her previous world she was sent to the world of KHR.Oh the mysterious to come of this young girl named Yuki Keichi and her best friends life! Ocx?    R&R     !I KNOW IT'S A CLICHE DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Dying is NOT Cool!

**Hi! This is Rainbowluvah and this is my first story I hope you all like it**

**'thoughts' "Speaking"**

* * *

><p><strong> Guardian Angel<strong>

** Chapter 1:**Dying is** NOT **Cool

* * *

><p>Pain. It hurt everywhere, Well if you wanna know how this all happened and how I got in this situation then let me retell you what happened to me today.<p>

** ~~~~~~~-**_**October 9, 2018**_**-~~~~~~~**

It was my 18th birthday today and I was thinking about going over my bestfriend Akari's house, but before I do any of that I'll have to get myself ready first. So the first thing I did was get my faverite orange hoodie, with my dark green shorts, and my black converses. After putting on my clothes I went to the kitchen and cooked myself breakfast(which was pankcakes)then went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and put my dark brown hair in a side ponytail.

** -****Timeskip to Akari's House-**

Once I arrived at Akari's house I knocked on her door and waited. A few minutes later she opened her door and invited me inside.

"Yuki! It's so good to see you again!" she said.

"It's um.. good to see you too...haha.."

"Oh it's your birthday today isn't..."

'-Gulp- oh no there's that michevious gleam in her eye!' I started panicking inside my head.

"Umm.. Yup it is umm.. sure is..haha." I said.

"Well Well, that means i get to give you your birthday licks right?"Oh god there it is again that lil' michevious grin, and wait what is that she's hiding behind her back..Is that is that a pan!

"Teheheheh..."Her creepy laughed echoed throughout the house.

"COME HERE SO I CAN HIT YA!" she yelled.

"AHHHHHH! WHY THE FUCK AM I FRIENDS WITH THIS CRAZY WOMAN!HELPPP!" I yelled.

As I ran I heard her scream,"MOVE YOU IDIOT!" Before there was a loud "BAM!" and everything went black. Hm..So yeah everyone this is exactly why you never become friends with a physcopath. Because in the end he/she is going to be the end of you by making you run away from said person on your birthday then getting hit by a car and smashed into a lightpole. -Sigh- Man my life sucks.. I wonder if I'll go to heaven or hell..

* * *

><p>R &amp; R<p>

Well I hope that you liked it I'll update more soon :)


	2. Heaven and Trials,WHAT?

Heyyyyy I'm back I know the first chapter was boring but trust me things will start getting Interesting after chapter 3… I think XD anyway plz enjoy my noobish writing!

* * *

><p>~Guardian Angel~<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Heaven And Trials,WHAT!<p>

After a while of looking at complete darkness a felt a bright light shining on my face. I opened my eyes and studied my surroundings. I was in a completely different place than I was before. My body was laying on bright green grass, there was also a nice clear river nearby with white rocks (or pebbles) in it. I looked up and saw a bright blue sky, blue birds chirping and flying around, butterflies of all different colors fluttering around flowers, and a big guy wearing a gladiator outfit with big white wings.

'Wait.. what..?' I thought.

"Hello there miss I suppose you are the new human here today, my name is Gladious, and yours?" he asked.

"Ummm..My name is Yuki.. Nice to meet you?," then I asked," Am I in heaven?"

"Ohohoho, Not yet but soon." He said.

'Huh?What does he mean by that-'

"Ahhh! What!" I yelled.

"Time for your judgement!" he yelled after picking me up like a football and throwing me face first into a weird portal thingy.

I didn't even get to finish my screaming when I landed face-first into a hard marble floor.

'Ouch. I think I broke something!'

"Haha."

'Huh,'I thought,'Who is that?'

I got up and looked at what was infront of me. It was a tall, pale skinned lady with long silky black hair and beautiful pearl eyes. The only thing that puzzeled me was that she had a sadistic smirk playing on her lips.

'..A **SADISTIC** Smirk.'

"Yes girlie a sadistic smirk, even angels can be sadistic you know." She said.

I stared at her for awhile before going back to my thoughts.

'How did she know what I was thinking?'

"Because I can read minds,now get up so I can tell you who you're gonna be a Guardian Angel for!" she exclaimed.

"Y-yes M-m'am!" I jumped up and ran up to her.

"Okay I'm gonna tell you these rules once and only once you understand?"

"Yes…"

"M'kay now rule no.1: DO NOT I REPEAT: DO NOT FALL IN _**LOVE**_.You understand?"

"Un."

"Okay Rule No.2 don't be mean to your target if you are you might fail your trial then you will go to _**HELL!.**_ Understand that?" she asked.

"Yes."I replied.

"Ok let start then!" then "WHOOSH!" This big orb flew up from the ground and started shining (God it was about 3 inches from hitting me in da FACE!)

"Biing!" "Biing!"

"Ara Ara A cute one hmmm…"she muttered.

"Huh? Excuse me what did you say?" I asked .

"Oh nothing, but do you know this boy right here?" she turned the orb towards me and I almost passed out from glee,surprise, and fangirlism.

"Ha-ho looks like you do watch the anime,well congratz you're his guardian angel."

"OMG OMG!" I literally started screeching and fangirling.(XD ima total Tsuna fangirl!)

"Oi! Stop it or I'll change your target!" she yelled.

"Yes M'am!" I said then sat down on the floor.

"The only rule is to make sure he accepts you so try gettingg close to him but not to close alright, BYE!"

"Huh?" Then all of a sudden a hole opened up under me and I blacked out.

* * *

><p>Hmm… I wonder where my character Yuki Will go from there, well we'll just have to wait and see :D Plz R&amp;R.<p> 


	3. Living in the Anime World

Sorry for not writing but... I'm back now so I'll be making more chapters!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>~Guardian Angel~<p>

* * *

><p>Previous Chapter<p>

* * *

><p>"Ara Ara A cute one hmmm…"she muttered.<p>

"Huh? Excuse me what did you say?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, but do you know this boy right here?" she turned the orb towards me and I almost passed out from glee, surprise, and fangirlism.

"Ha-ho looks like you do watch the anime, well congratz you're his guardian angel."

"OMG OMG!" I literally started screeching and fangirling. (XD ima total Tsuna fangirl!)

"Oi! Stop it or I'll change your target!" she yelled.

"Yes M'am!" I said then sat down on the floor.

"The only rule is to make sure he accepts you so try getting close to him but not to close alright, BYE!"

"Huh?" Then all of a sudden a hole opened up under me and I blacked out.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I was laying in an unfamiliar bed inside of an unfamiliar room.<p>

"Honey it's time to wake up!" a woman yelled.

'Huh? Honey?' I thought.

Then the door opened and a beautiful woman with tanned skin, red eyes and long and curly black hair came in.

"Come on sweetie it's time for your first day of school." The woman cooed.

'Hm… I'm guessing this is my mom...Right? Well I might as well say something to her.'

"Mom I can dress myself." I said.

"Awww... and I was really hoping to dress you up. Well fine then you can dress yourself, just make sure to come downstairs for breakfast."

She said then left out the room.

"Hm. Guess I better look around then."

So I just got out of the bed and looked around for a bit and after 10 minutes I came to a conclusion. This room is _**TOTALLY NOT **_my style. The walls were painted blue, brown carpet, pictures of princesses, pink and blue pillows, the bed was pink and blue, and everything in my room was just pink and**FUCKING **blue!

"Ew. This room makes me want to puke from all the pink."

"Honey are you ready yet!" my mom yelled.

"Not yet mom!" I yelled back.

"-Sigh- Looks like it's time to get ready for school."

I looked around my room until I spotted a uniform sitting on my pink and blue dresser.

"Ah... There goes my uniform." I said then walked over to it and picked it up.

The uniform was very simple apparently. It had a short sleeved white shirt, blue tie, and a plaid blue skirt. After putting on my school clothes I decided I might as well see how I look so I walked over to the mirror, and let me tell you now what I saw in the mirror completely surprised me. Instead of my short and straight Brownish-Blackish Hair with A pair of Dark Brown Eyes I had Long and Curly Silver Hair with Bloody Red Eyes and Tanned Skin.

"Wow.." I could only stare at myself in awe, "Never knew I'd look like this."

"Yuki are you ready yet breakfast is almost ready!" "Huh. Oh yeah Mom I'm coming!" I yelled.

~~~ Downstairs ~~~

"Finally you came from upstairs Yuki,"she said, "I was starting to get worried."

"There's no need to worry mom I'm fine."

"-sigh- Ok Yuki," she said, "Breakfast is ready now so come on and eat, it's almost time to go anyway."

~~~Page Break~~~

~~At Nami-Grade School~~

"Here we are Yuki your new school!"

"Wao."

"Well ok I have to get to work now Yuki here's your schedule," she said as she handed me the paper, " and here is your backpack now I have to go honey bye."

"Bye Mom." I said then walked into the school.

Once inside I headed straight to my class A-1.

"Ok class quiet down now!"

'Hm…I wonder whose in my class.'

"Today we will be having a new student, please come in now Yuki-chan." My Sensei said.

'-sigh- I hate introductions I always get so damn nerveous.' I thought.

"Kon'nichiwa minna[1] my name is K-Keichi Yuki, Please take care of me!"

After my introduction I look around the room and looked at the students.

'Hm. Don't know that guy.. Oh Yamamoto-kun is here, Hm.. Yay! And so is Tsu-kun…Ugh! And just my luck Kyoko and Hana are in my class[2].'

"Ok now Yuki would you please go sit next to Sawada-san then?"

"Sure!" I said then walked over to my sit.

After sitting down I put own my **BIGGEST **and **BRIGHTEST **smile ever and turned towards Tsuna.

"Hi there!"

"U-umm…H-Hi my n-name i-is Sa-Sawada Tsunayo-yoshi."

"Ok then Tsu-kun from now on we're gonna be best friends M'kay!"

Ok. Yeah. I know I'm a pretty forceful person but that is what makes me me alright. Anyway this happening is what made me and Tsuna bestfriends for**EVER** so anyway continuing with the story.

"O-ok…" he said with a sweatdrop.

Well now should be the perfect time to describe how he looks right now Right? Right! Ok. Anyway well… Ya Know… He still got the normal Brunett Spikey hair,A kinda chubby face,his eyes are bigger than they are when he's in middle school and they are too the same normal chocolate brown, but what I found that was just absolutely cute was a (the now) child Tsuna with blush and small smile on his cute little wittle face.

-Ahem- God Damn it I'm starting to get off topic with the story now please excuse me. -Thoughts of Tsuna running through head :D

"Hm? Yuki-chan are you okay? Your face is red." Tsuna Asked.

'My face?" My eyes widened slightly then went back to their normal size my blush also went away.

" Nothing is wrong Tsu-kun I'm fine.I'm just happy we're friends now." I said with a cute smile.

"Ok."

~And that my friends was the day that Tsu-kun's and I friendship blossomed~

* * *

><p>Who Knows it may blossom to something more. ^_~ We'll just have to wait and See…<p>

* * *

><p>Preview of Chapter Four:Visiting Tsun-kun's House<p>

It was the weekend which meant no school which also meant I had the chance to go over Tsuna's house. I would totally be going Yay! Right now but there is one **BIG BIG **problem.

"Mom! Do I really have to!" I asked.

"Yes you do now go clean your room!" she yelled.

"UGH!"

"Don't you "UGH!" me young lady!," she exclaimed, "Now go clean **YOUR** ROOM!"

"Fine." I saide and then proceeded into my room wew I would have to go and clean up.

'Man this sucks, my mom is a pain in the **FUCKING ASS**!.' I thought.

I looked around my room and almost fainted from horror.

Well you see I am going to tell you right now why I felt like fainting. First of all, there was clothes all on the floor and when I say allI mean **ALL**. Second of all, Shoes where everywhere!. Third of all, games where on the floor and the game cds where all out of their cases, and Lastly my bed was **NOT** made.

'Oh bloody fucking hell,' I thought, 'I can't believe she's making clean this hellhole! Why don't she just go fuck all kinds of duck![3]

* * *

><p>[1] Hello Everyone<p>

[2] Yuki has hated her personality but don't worry she will warm up to her. Some time from now.A Long time from now…. Ok a very **VERY LONG LONG **time from now.

[3] Hellsing Parody Gotta Love it XD

Anyway sorry for not updating I only get enough energy to fully update an chapter on the weekends and plus this is the longest chappie I've ever made. OMG I going to try to get use to writing Long chapters. Anyway Plz R&R!


	4. Visiting Tsukun's House

Heyyy Guys…. Sorry I just can't really bring myself to write that much anymore . Well here is Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Previously on Guardian Angel<p>

* * *

><p>"Hm? Yuki-chan are you okay? Your face is red." Tsuna Asked.<p>

'my face?" My eyes widened slightly then went back to their normal size my blush also went away.

"'Oh nothing is wrong Tsu-kun I'm fine.I'm just happy we're friends now." I said with a cute smile.

"Ok."

* * *

><p>~And that my friends was the day that Tsu-kun's and I friendship blossomed~<p>

* * *

><p>Back to Story<p>

* * *

><p>It was the weekend which meant no school which also meant I had the chance to go over Tsuna's house. I would totally be going Yay! Right now but there is one <strong>BIG BIG <strong>problem.

"Mom! Do I really have to!" I asked.

"Yes you do now go clean your room!" she yelled.

"UGH!"

"Don't you "UGH!" me young lady!," she exclaimed, "Now go clean **YOUR** ROOM!"

"Fine." I saide and then proceeded into my room wew I would have to go and clean up.

'Man this sucks, my mom is a pain in the **FUCKING ASS**!.' I thought.

I looked around my room and almost fainted from horror.

Well you see I am going to tell you right now why I felt like fainting. First of all, there was clothes all on the floor and when I say allI mean **ALL**. Second of all, Shoes where everywhere!. Third of all, games where on the floor and the game cds where all out of their cases, and Lastly my bed was **NOT** made.

'Oh bloody fucking hell,' I thought, 'I can't believe she's making clean this hellhole! Why don't she just go fuck all kinds of duck!

-Sigh- Might as well clean up this room so I can go see Tsuna.

~Timeskip to after cleaning room~ =.=

"Whew. I'm finally finished; I wonder what time it is?"

I walked out of my room and into the living room where our clock was.

"Oh thank God! It's only 1p.m!" I exclaimed.

"Oh? Aren't you suppose to be cleaning your room?" a voice growled from above me.

I turned around and looked up at said person then smiled and said, "Oh hi there mother I just got finish cleaning my room.

"Oh really?" she asked.

"Yes. **REALLY**."

"Hmph. Fine, Go get ready I'm going to go call Sawada-san then we're leaving ok."

"Ok!" I said happily then skipped happily to my room.

~Inside of "Ze Yuki's Place"~

When I got to my room I headed straight for my wardrobe.

"Now…Lets see what I should wear…"

As I rummaged through my wardrobe or what we now call "dresser" I found a cute white puffy short-sleeved shirt and a matching denim skort. After finding some clothes I went to my little "Accessories" box and got out a white headband with a big ribbon on top of it.

"Yosh! I'm ready to go now!" I said with a big smile and ran out of my room. 

~~~~ Page Break~~~~~ 

"Yuki lets go!"

"M'kay mom!"

~~Tsuna's House~~

Woah. His house is wayyyyy bigger in life than on the anime. I mean like seriously 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a **HUGE** living room, Big kitchen, a big backyard, and well a moderately normal size laundry room.

"Ah… You're Yuki's mother aren't you Keichi-san we never really got to know each others names did we?" Tsuna's mom asked.

"Hmm… We didn't get to know each other's First didn't we," my mother asked, " Well my name is Keichi Natsuki. Nice to meet you…"

"Nana. Sawada Nana," she said, "but you can just call me Nana-san."

"Hai. Then you can call me Natsu-san or Natsuki-san"

"Umm… Hello…" I said.

"Oh Yuki! I totally forgot about you," she exclaimed, "this is my daughter Yuki."

"Aww…She's so cute!" Nana squealed.

"Well..I should go get Tsu-kun now so…TSU-KUN!" Nana yelled.

"Heiiii!"

The first thing I saw after I heard his famous "Hei!" was a mop of brown hair fall down the stairs and land face-first into the ground.

"Omigosh Tsu-kun are you alright!"

"Y-yeah I'm alright mom." He said.

"Hi Tsuna!" I yelled.

"Oh… Hi Yuki!" he said with a slight smile on his face.

I then ran up to him, grabbed him by his arm, and ran out the door leading to the backyard.

"We're gonna be in the back!"

~~~~ In the Backyard ~~~~

"So… Tsuna what do you wanna do?" I asked

"Umm…. How 'bout we play catch?"

"Ok, but we're gonna need a ball."

"Aha! I know!" he yelled before running back into the house.

5 minutes later he came back with a blue ball in his hand.

He smiled then said, "Look Yuki I found a ball!"

"Yay now let's play!"

Ok.. So yeah.. We played catch, dodgeball(Which Tsuna failed at horribly.) and some more ball related games for like 2 or 3 hours before we became **EXHAUSTED.**

"-sigh- Man I'm exhausted." I said.

"Me too." He replied.

So like we just both laid down in the grass breathing in the fresh hair air( -Oopsies :D.) of Namimori.

"Hey Tsuna."

"Yeah?"

I turned my body towards him so I could look him straight in the eye and said, "We're always gonna be close friends no matter what happens, right?"

"Mhm!"

"Pinky Swear?" I asked.

"Pinky Swear."

A while later Nana and Natsuki came outside to see the cutest scene they've ever seen in their life. Yuki and Tsuna cuddled close together sleeping with their pinkies connected.

* * *

><p>~~~ Well I wonder if it leads to something?~~~~<p>

* * *

><p>Preveiw of Chap.5 Akari Arrives!<p>

* * *

><p>Wow. I can't believe it. Its already been like 2 years since me and Tsuna been friends and you will not guess who I saw at school I mean like seriously! I was just sitting in the class then a new girl named Mochi Akari (Last name,First Name) came to our class today, and she looks just like Akari and has the same name as her!<p>

* * *

><p>-sigh- its been hard forcing myself to write these things ya know especially with TCAP and plus I have Exams 2 weeks from now sooo yeahh… anyways…. I'll try my best!<p>

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID **own KHR.


	5. 2 years later, 2nd grade and Akari D:

Ok.. So I haven't given up completely… You see I had this dream and well it inspire me to write chap. 5 like this.

Anyways R&R ^o^!

* * *

><p>~~~Guardian Angel~~~<p>

* * *

><p>Chappie 5: 2 years later! 2nd grade and Akari! D:<p>

* * *

><p>Wow. I can't believe it. It has been 2 years already and nothing interesting has even happen yet. Well… except for me going back to 2nd grade again then yeah… nothing quite interesting has happened yet…<p>

But anyway, Let me tell **YOU** something that happened on my first day in 2nd grade today! First of all me and Tsu-Tsu were in the same class! Second of all something unbelievable happened today! And when I say unbelievable, I mean, **UNBELIEVABLE!** But, anyway continuing on…

So you know like after the introductions and all that stuff some new girl with purple hair(Just like Akari's), Honey-Gold Eyes(Just like Akari!), Slightly tanned skin(Akari's too), and the same name as her(OMFG :O) coolly waltzed in. (and when I say coolly waltzed I mean it. Like SERIOUSLY. But anyway with da story! ^-^). And like when she walked in she just stood up in the front of the classroom with this big (FAKE!) smile on! And she was all, "Kon'nichiwa, My name is Mochi Akari, Please take care of ME!" ( now that is something Akari will never say!)

And I swear that after she said that I actually fell out of my seat. (Probably because of how OOC they sounded.) But anyway… Continuing on…

The girl just looked at me like I was stupid, walked up to me and asked was I okay.( Another thing Akari would NEVER EVER DO!) but you see I noticed something weird about her because when she asked me it was like some mysterious, annoyed, aura coming from around her (I don't know how I could feel that aura I just did. M'kay!) and she was all like, "Are you Okay?" and I was all, "Yeah. Of course I'm OKAY!" (sarcasm ) and then she was all like, "Ok!" and then she walked back to her seat. (TRUE STORY BRO!)

* * *

><p><strong>OK Peeps enough playing around, time to actually explain what happened, K!<strong>

**So as you all know the girl that looked like Akari and had the same name as her walked in the class introduced herself then sat down. All that stuff I wrote up there was just stupid. Anyway, I thought she was pretty suspicious so I decided to check out what was wrong with her. AND THIS IS what ACTUALLY HAPPENED!**

* * *

><p>After she introduced herself I got a little curious about her, so I decided that after school I would go and talk to her.<p>

~ Skipping to afterschool since I'm too lazy to write longer chappie~

"Hmm… now where could she be…" I muttered.

I looked around the schoolyard until BAM! I found her in all of her purple hair GLORY!

So I did the first thing that was on my mind in the moment.

I ran up to her and said, "Sup Bro!"

* * *

><p>~ Cue the Awkward silence~<p>

* * *

><p>With both stared at each other blankly until!<p>

"Hahahahehehahaha."

She started to giggle and laugh at me…

* * *

><p>~Cue me sweat dropping (<strong>LIKE A BOSS!<strong>)~

* * *

><p>"Ano…"<p>

"Hm? Oh, sorry for laughing at you, you just remind me of an old friend of mines…" she said (kinda sadly I guess…)

"An old friend?"

"Ah! Yeah! A old friend of mines."

"Well, what happened to this friend of yours?" I asked getting a bit curious.

"Oh… She… She was hit by a car… And it's all my fault…" she said as she looked sadly at the ground. (D: awww!)

"How was it your fault?"

"Well I kinda was…. Um… chasing her with a frying pan and… She was running from me… and well… She kinda was hit by a car and smashed into a lamp post."

* * *

><p>~ Awkward Silence Again…~<p>

* * *

><p>"-Sigh- I bet you think I'm crazy right?" she said sadly. (Now I'm startin 2 feel bad T_T)<p>

* * *

><p>~ Cue Crickets chirping~<p>

* * *

><p>"-sigh- I was right you do… Well my mom is gonna be here soon so I'm just gonna-"<p>

"Bish, Puh-Please I been knew you was crazy!" I said.

Akari stopped in turning around, her eyes and mouth WIDE open.

"Girl, if you don't close your mouth a fly is gonna get in there!"

"W-wait… I-it can't be… Yuki?!"

"Yup , THE ONE AND ONLY!"

"OMFG!"

And we both hugged and celebrated our reuion.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END!<strong>

* * *

><p>(Psh, nah that aint da end, I'm just messing wit ya!)<p>

" Yuki! What! HOW!?"

" I should be asking you that! Did you die or sumthin!?" I yelled

"Well…."

"Well?"

"You see…"

"Come one Akari keep the talking…"

"Ok, well it goes a lil' sumthing like this!"

* * *

><p><strong>AKARI 101: HOW AKARI DIED.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hello boys and girls and I'm gonna tell you how I died."<p>

First off, I was just coming from church and I was very Very hungry…

But you see… there was traffic…

(Imagine Akari in a car beeping her horn with angry face)

"Oi! DAMMIT MOVE THE FUCK OUT THE WAY I'M FUCKING HUNGRY!"

**-**Man comes out of car infront of her with TROLL FACE on.

"Sorry, but I can't move my car. It seems to have broken down."

"WHAT!?" she yelled.

"As you can see there is traffic on both of sides of you which means you'll be stuck here with me for a while… well of course… if you're really that hungry you can just try to swerve through the traffic next to us but… I'm pretty sure that's a bad idea… It can probably lead to death."

**-Cue Akari getting angrier and angrier**

"Oh I'm sorry madam, but **U MAD BRAH?**"

"ARG! FUCK THIS!"

**-It seems Akari has finally gotten pissed and just swerved through the traffic. Of course since she was so hungry and tryna get to her fave fast food restaurant McDonalds she TRIED to speed through the traffic.**

**And then BAM! She was in a car accident. **

**She woke up 2 minutes after (Of course cause ****he's**** she's awesome), She then looked out of her broken window and saw gasoline leaking and getting closer to the burning fire of the other car…**

**So she TRIED to take the seat belt off, but it wouldn't come off and then BAM! The car exploded. Causing the sad and shameful death of the epicly awesome Akari Mochi.**

* * *

><p><strong>AKARI 101: How AKARI DIED<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-OVER, THE END!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wait! So let me get this straight Akari, you died tryna get a fucking BIG MAC!"<p>

"Umm… Yes…"

"THAT IS PATHETIC!" I yelled at her.

"Well I wanted my FOOD!" she yelled back.

" Yu-chan!~~~" A woman's voice sung out.

"The hell?!" Akari said as she turned her head towards the voice.

"Yu-chan!~~~" The woman's voice getting closer, and closer until…..

GLOMP!

Yuki was finally glomped by said mysterious woman!

* * *

><p>_ Cue Akari's Eye twitching from all the Cuteness.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mom…," I mumbled, "Could you let me down?"<p>

"Oh! It's just that I missed my little, wittle, cute Yu-chan soooooo much!"

"Mom!"

" Ok, ok. Fine."

And finally she put me down.

"Ara? Who is this young girl Yuki?" my mother asked looking at Akari while poking her cheeks like she's some new exotic animal or something.

"Oh that's Akari." I replied.

" Akari huh? Well my name is Sawada Natsuki! Nice to meet you Miss Akari!" she said happily to her.

"Um.. Nice to meet you to, The name is Mochi Akari."

"Aw! So KAWAII!"

"BEEP!BEEP!"

"Everyone turned their heads towards the noise.

"Oh look Yuki that's my mom gotta go!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!" she said the ran off.

* * *

><p>~~~ Tooo Lazy to write moreee~~~<p>

* * *

><p>~~THE NEXT DAY~~<p>

* * *

><p>The next day I woke up without my alarm clock and for some odd reason, I was actually pretty happy to go back to school today!<p>

I of course did my usual routine Put school uniform on(Which consisted of a white short-sleeved blouse, a black skirt, and some black flats(or are they phlats?),Went down stairs to eat(Mhmmm… Momma's pancakes…), went back upstairs to brush my teeth,and brush my hair, then lastly get hugged by my mom and dropped of at school.

* * *

><p>~~~~ In Class~~~~<p>

* * *

><p>"Ohayo Yuki-chan!" Tsuna said happily.<p>

"Ohayo Tsu-kun!"

"Yo! Yuki!" a Voice said from behind me (And of course you know whose voice it is.)

I turned around to see the oh so great(note sarcasm :) Akari.

"Oh hey Akari!" I said.

She was all smiles, well until she saw Tsuna (She doesn't like him cause she says he's weak, but don't worry over time that relationship will be fixed.) and then she let out a very pissed off Hibari like aura.

" And who is he? Hm?"

(She already knew who he was she just has to pretend that she doesn't kay! :D)

"O-oh this is Tsuna, Tsuna say Hi!"

Instead of saying "Hi" he hid behind my back. (-sigh- bad move Tsuna now she hates you more)

"Um? Tsuna… Just please introduce yourself, for me?" I muttered.

He nodded his head and introduced himself.

In the end it didn't really turn out that good. Akari calling him a wimpy little brat making him cry, then me getting angry at her for that, and she of course like the little devil-bitch she is turned around put her hand up in the air laugh and started mocking Tsuna because of his wimpiness, causing him to cry more, and me yelling at her.

Well what would you expect nothing is normal whenever Tsuna is around now is it?

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~~~ And that was the day EVERYTHING started ~~~~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! That was the most fun I had writing a chapter! And plus this is my longest chapter eva! :3 ! Lol can't believe it I feel so proud of myself right now! Well anyway I have a new story called "Jinsei" I WILL be writing chapters for this one shortly. But Since school is in and I have tests, HW, and other crappy stuff school makes you do. I'm gonna be quite the busy person for a while :P<strong>

**Anyway thanks to KHRebornFan for making the fanfic "Make Way For The Cliché" I know my fic is Cliché but I let me tell mines isn't gonna be like some of those others. Imma make mines from cliché to original in my own way (Hey did that just rhyme?) but anyway yeah thanks for all the people writing great Inspirational FICS :D KEEP UP DA GOOOOOD WORK PEEPS!**

**ANYWAYZ, RAINBOWLUVAH IZ OUT**

**PEACE! **

**Yuki: Don't forget to leave your opinions, ideas, and anything else it feeds my creator's brain.**

**Rainbow: :D yup anyway hope ya enjoy!**

**Akari: Peace out SUCKAZ!**

**DON'T JUST BE one with URSELF, BECOME ONE WITH RainBowLuvah and BECOME A BROSKI LIKE HER! :D**


End file.
